Consultas Médicas
by Taylor Rowan
Summary: Wally peinaba se cabello verde natural mientras que Pearl peleaba con su larga melena dorada. Wally se acomodaba su falda y Pearl peleaba con su cabello. Wally estaba sentada en un banco esperando a la otra chica, la cual seguía luchando con su pelo, perdiendo de la manera más humillante. ¡No-Participante de ¡Este cuerpo no es mío! ¡CrackShipping y GenderBend!


¡Aquí está mi fic no-participante del reto de Abril! *se aplaude a si misma*

Vencí a mi cabrón bloqueo [in your face, bitch ¬¬] y logré escribir mi (hasta ahora) mayor reto como ficker :DD

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri y del mundo de Game Freak y Nintendo. Si fuera mío, sería un _todos con todos._

**Advertencias: **La pareja es FastShipping (Wally y Pearl). Esto es un **GenderBend**, ambos personajes son chicas. Por ende, contiene yuri (asdjnc mi primer yuri *-*).

**Nota: **Este fic no participa del Reto de Abril **¡Este cuerpo no es mío! **del foro** DexHolders del Prof Oak, **en el cual todavía tiene tiempo de participar hasta el **30 de abril.** Advierto que en el este fic **Wallene es Wally, y Perla es Pearl.** Da igual si lo olvidan.

En fin, disfruten.

* * *

Ya casi era una costumbre para Wally levantarse todas las mañanas con el mismo cansancio de haber corrido un maratón. Había hablado con su doctora, pero ella siempre le respondió lo mismo.

― _Es normal que luego de haber estado tanto tiempo en coma tu cuerpo se canse tanto. Lo único que necesitas es un poco de ejercicio._

Según ella, necesitaba "esforzar" un poco más su cuerpo para que luego, las simples acciones cotidianas, no la cansaran tanto. Por eso le recomendó que fuera al gimnasio del hospital, donde Wally recibiría atención particular. Además era gratis.

― ¿Wallene? ― Preguntó una chica que parecía recién haber terminado la escuela.

― Si… ¿Tú eres…?

― ¡Entrenadora Perla, segundo año de anatomía, a la orden! ― Respondió enérgica ―. Pero todos me dicen Pearl.

― Pues a mi me dicen Wally ― comentó, contagiada de su entusiasmo, pero luego reflexionó en sus palabras ―. Espera, ¿No eres una doctora de verdad?

― Bueno, aún me quedan dos años de Anatomía y Mecánica Corporal, pero estoy haciendo prácticas en este hospital y me delegaron tu caso.

Wally suspiró tranquila, si era delegada a una chica principiante significaba que no había nada grave. Empezaron a entrenar un poco, cosas simples. La charla no faltó, Pearl era una habladora profesional. Hablaron y hablaron.

― ¿¡Estuviste en coma tres años!? ― Wally asintió ―. Querida, te perdiste de mucho.

― ¿Enserio?

…

Todos los días entrenaban. Terminado su entrenamiento, se iban juntas del hospital, dado que sus casas quedaban en la misma dirección. Como Wally vivía cerca del hospital, sus conversaciones siempre eran muy cortas.

― ¡Pearl! ¡Ya cállate! Quiero ir a cenar ― decía sonriendo ante la persistencia de seguir hablando de la menor.

― ¡Pero es que tengo mucho que contarte…! ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no salimos el viernes, luego de entrenar? ― Preguntó tímidamente.

― Claro ― respondió Wally, como si nada.

Pearl sonrió ampliamente y se fue dando saltitos, cosa que le pareció ligeramente exagerada a la chica restante, pero no le dio importancia.

…

El esperado viernes llegó, ambas chicas entrenaron como de costumbre. Cuando terminaron, fueron al baño, se ducharon y se prepararon juntas para su… salida…

Wally peinaba se cabello _verde_ _natural_, con su corte en forma de casco, mientras que Pearl peleaba con su larga melena dorada. Wally se acomodaba su falda y Pearl peleaba con su cabello. Wally estaba sentada en un banco esperando a la otra chica, la cual seguía luchando con su pelo, perdiendo de la manera más humillante.

― ¿Quiéres que te haga una trenza francesa?

― ¡Sí, me encantan esas trenzas!

Wally se acercó y tomó el suave cabello de la chica. Lo peinó, lo separó, lo torzó y lo ató.

― Listo.

Pearl se miró en el espejo y admiró el trabajo de la peliverde.

― Es genial ― dijo asombrada, luego tomó su bolsito, que descansaba junto a Wally ―, entonces podemos irnos.

…

Wally miraba asombrada cada rincón del restaurante.

― ¡Este lugar es hermoso! ¡No puedo creer que haya cambiado tanto mientras no estuve!

― Si, es mi restaurante favorito. Además, soy a amiga del chef ― le guiñó un ojo y saludó a un chico que se asomó por las puertas de la cocina. ― Ese es mi amigo Diamond.

Wally sonrió y comió asombrada de lo deliciosa que era la comida.

…

Luego de que Pearl le mostrara todas las cosas nuevas que habían en la zona, ambas se dirigían a la casa de la rubia, ya que era la más cercana en su camino de vuelta. Llegaron a la puerta y Pearl abrazó a Wally.

― Sabes… qué eres muy importante para mí, ¿no? ― Decía con su rostro escondido en su cuello.

― Claro que lo sé, tú también eres importante para mí, Pearl ― correspondió su abrazo.

― Pero Wally, tú eres de verdad importante para mí. Y te quiero mucho… Te amo.

Wally la abrazó más fuerte ― yo también te amo, Pearl. Eres mi…

Wally no terminó su oración, Pearl la estaba besando. Tímidamente, pero con sentimiento. Pearl deslizó suavemente su lengua por los labios entreabiertos de la chica, haciéndola despertar de su shock. Se separó de ella y rompió el abrazo.

― ¡Pearl! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

― ¡Pues te besé! ― Dijo feliz, pero su cara cambió al notar la mueca en la de la peliverde. ― ¿Por qué haces ese gesto? ¡Se supone que debías disfrutarlo!

― ¿¡Por qué lo disfrutaría!?

― ¡Porque dijiste que me amabas, luego de yo te lo dijera a ti! ― Exclamó Pearl, ya enojada y herida.

― Pero… Yo lo dije como amiga ― Wally trató de decirlo de la manera menos dolorosa, pero era inevitable. ― Lo lamento, Pearl, no soy lesbiana. Es más, creí que el chef era tu novio.

Pearl sonrió apenas ―. No, enserio es mi amigo. ― La miró a los ojos ―, lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto.

― No, yo lo lamento. Te diría de volver a ser amigas, pero invitarte a la _friendzone _sería abofetearte.

― Tienes razón, pero lo superaré. ― Sonrió triste ―. ¿Sabes? Olvidemos todo lo que sucedió. Por favor.

Wallene le rompió el corazón a Perla, ese jamás podría olvidarlo.

― Como gustes.

Wally le pasó un brazo fraternal a Pearl por los hombros y siguieron caminando.

* * *

¿Opiniones?

Yo creo que fue un buen final... ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

* * *

**El link del reto y del foro están en mi perfil, el reto está disponible hasta el 30 de abril de 2014. Cualquiera es bienvenido de participar. ¿No te gusta esta idea? Jodete. Ok, no, pero podés proponer una actividad o juego que quieras. Eres 100% bienvenido :DD**

* * *

**LKNSADCÑKAJNSDVCLÑNSDVSAKNVÑSJNVASDNVALJNVALDHBVWPIRUBVREPBHVEPINVQEPIBVQPRIUVBPIERUBVEIBVERUÉ**

**Gracias por leer :DD**


End file.
